


Protect Her

by PaperFox19



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi gets attacked walking home from school. Ranka is pissed and the guys get over protective however there’s reason to be. Princess Ayanokoji has returned seeking revenge against Haruhi. Haruhi/Mori/Hunni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Her

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Hurt

The host club events were over for today, which started the usual argument of who was gonna drive Haruhi home. The brunette female sighed, this happened every time. She had no problem walking to and from school but the guys always wanted to drive her, oh no not together hence the arguing.

Tamaki wanted her to ride with him in his limo, of course the twins; Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to take her in their limo, saying it would be more fun if they went together. Mitsukuni wanted to drive her and pick upp some cake along the way. Kyouya and Mori said nothing, but were ready to take her. “That’s enough you guys!”

They turned to her, she put on her shoes and got her stuff. “I’m glad you guys care and all, but I’m just gonna walk home today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay…see you Haru-chan!” Honey shouted, while Tamaki and the twins chased after her trying to convince her otherwise.

“See you tomorrow.” Mori said, giving her one of his kind smiles.

Eventually the blonde and twins gave up and let Haruhi go home in peace. Little did they know that on this day, a surprising enemy would appear seeking revenge, and Haruhi wouldn’t be coming tomorrow.

-x-

Haruhi was walking home, unaware of the nasty plot about to befall her. Her path home was mapped out every day. Princess Ayanokoji had a grudge against Haruhi, she had no clue Haruhi was actually a girl of course, but she wanted revenge.

In her mind it was Haruhi’s fault that Tamaki turned on her. So she was forced to never attend the Host Club again, but she had seen the “boy” coming and going and having a good time with them. She hated it, and wanted to make “him” pay.

She hired two guys to stake out the path Haruhi took everyday. They paid them good money to jump Haruhi, and rough him up a bit. This was just a taste of the humiliation and suffering she wanted to afflict. She called the boys. “Well do you see him?”

“Yeah, he’s coming, so this kid you want us to rough up?”

“Yes, go ahead. Make me proud I want him to suffer!” she hung up the phone and the men got to work.

As Haruhi walked by the alley, she was grabbed and pulled in. “Hey who are…” she was cut off as one of the guys punched her in the gut. It knocked the wind out of her and brought her to the ground.

“Man this kid is really weak.”

“Who cares orders are orders.” They began to kick Haruhi while she was down. She wasn’t about to back down though, that’s not the type of person she is. Once she caught her breath, she found the strength to attack and Wham!!

She kicked him right in the balls. “You little brat!” the other guy kicked Haruhi hard, catching her arm, she was kicked into a bunch of boxes. She hadn’t gotten up since that attack, the exploding pain caused her to black out.

“Hey what is going on over here?” A man with long black hair had heard the crash.

“Shit we need to get out of here.” They ran off, and the man got Haruhi to the hospital. From her wallet her father was called.

They reported to the princess. “You did good work, thank you your payments are sent.”

-x-

Haruhi didn’t come to school the next day, of course everyone was worried. However Kyouya told them that her father had called her in ill. Things didn’t get better the next day or the next, three days with no Haruhi, even Mori was getting affected. Kyouya had tried to ask Ranka what was up but he was surprisingly distant.

On the fourth day, the host club was getting a big surprise. As Ranka burst through the doors of the 3rd Music Room, “Ah Ranka-san it’s…um good…to see you is Haruhi okay?” Tamaki began to sweat as with each passing step the angry aura around the tranny increased.

“Okay? No my daughter is not okay!” he shouted, and the host club boys were shocked. “I trusted you, I thought you were strong and noble men and she…I thought she would be safe with you!”

“Ranka-san what happened?” Kyouya asked, now the worry he had been suppressing was coming out.

“Three days ago, my precious Haruhi was attacked!”

“What?!” the cry echoed from each of the men.

“She was taken to the hospital.”

“Kyouya find out which hospital quickly. Tell us is she okay?”

“Okay? You dare ask if she is ok!” he grabbed Tamaki by the front of his shirt. “My daughter was hurt, you little brat!”

“Dad that is enough!” the feminine voice lit up the room. Haruhi came into the room, she was walking okay, but her arm was in a cast and sling. The look of joy turned into one of concern and dread.

“Wahhh Haru-chan!” Honey came running up to her, and she hugged him with her good arm.

“I’m okay Honey-sempai, really.” Hikaru was frozen in place, someone had hurt Haruhi and he could have lost her. Kaoru was trying to console his brother.

Kyouya was pleased to see she was alright, but he wanted to deal with the bastards that dare attack her. Tamaki was in the hold of Ranka or else he’d be running over to. Mori was full of guilt, his mind running through all the possibilities that could have prevented this. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Haruhi, I’m sorry.” Those words were a lot coming from him.

“It’s okay guys really.” She says, and she was allowed to sit. “Dad stop picking on them, there was no way of knowing what was gonna happen.”

“Tell them what you told me Haruhi.”

She sighed. “The guys who jumped me said they were just following orders.”

“Orders!?” they gasped.

“That means someone is after her!”

“Leave that to me, I’ll have my family’s private police look into this.”

“And we’ll stay by your side at all times!” Hikaru and Kaoru came up beside her.

“That said, there was something I’d like to ask, Honey-chan and Mori-kun if it is alright with your family will you walk Haruhi home, and be willing to stay. I want my daughter safe and you two are the most qualified.” No one argued that.

“I’ll do it!” Mori was the first to say. ‘No one is gonna hurt her again.’

“I’m in!” The blonde says.

To be continued…


End file.
